Anthony Leone vs. Zack Makovsky
The first round began. Four thirty. Leone blocked a high kick. Four fifteen. Leone's stalking. Four minutes. Makovsky landed a leg kick. Makovsky landed a left uppercut there. Makovsky got a nice single to half-guard, three thirty, Leone stood breaking nicely. Leone blocked a hard high kick. He dodged a spinning back fist. Three fifteen as Leone landed a right uppercut not too clean. Makovsky blocked a high kick. Three minutes. Leone stuffed a single. Two thirty-five. Leone's stalking. They clinched. And broke with two fifteen. They clinched, two minutes. Leone seems at least as strong if not stronger. Leone peppered the ribs with soft rights. One thirty-five left. They broke. Leone's gaining confidence. Jimmy Smith agreed. Makovsky landed a counter and a body kick, Leone landed a big combo, they clinched. One minute. Leone worked a single. Makovsky defended well. Nice balance. They broke, Leone landed a right. Thirty-five. Fifteen left. They clinched. They traded knees to the body and broke, the first round ended. 10-9 Leone, impressive. Makovsky's corner wants clinch elbows. "Let's get in this thing." The second round began and they touched gloves. Leone blocked a high kick, stuffed a double. Four thirty-five. They clinched as Leone landed a body kick. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Soft knees to the legs from Leone, the ref's watching. Three thirty-five. Leone seems strong. Makovsky got a trip. Leone worked a single. He stood with it. Three fifteen as Makovsky stuffed it to the clinch. Three minutes. Leone kneed the body. Makovsky landed a left elbow and they broke as he ate a right hand. Two thirty. Two fifteen as Makovsky landed a Superman punch. Two minutes as Leone got a double, Makovsky turtled him up. He's taking the back. Makovsky worked a guillotine. One thirty-five remaining. Leone's in half-guard on top. One fifteen. Makovsky has the butterflies. Active guard. One minute. Makovsky closed guard. He worked a triangle, lost it. Leone passed, had the back crucifix, wow man. Makovsky got a single. Thirty-five with a left elbow. They traded leglock attempts. Leone stuffed a single standing. Fifteen. The second round ended as Leone blocked a high kick, 10-9 Leone but a lot closer than the first. Makovsky needs a finish here.. The third round began and they touched gloves. Leone landed a right and stuffed a double sprawling, worked a tight front choke, Makovsky swept or tried, Leone cranked it hard. Four thirty-five. The ref's watching close. Leone lost it. He tried again. Four fifteen. He's mounting though. Half-guard. Four minutes. Leone lost it. Makovsky wanted a heelhook. Leone escaped. They clinched, Makovsky got a double to side control. Leone turtled up. Three thirty-five. Leone got a double to half-guard. Three fifteen. Makovsky wants the butterflies repeatedly. Three minutes. Back to half-guard. Leone passed to side control. He wants a north-south choke. Two thirty-five. Makovsky clinched up, Leone wants a single. Two fifteen. Makovsky dropped back for a guillotine in guard. Leone escaped. Two minutes. Leone passed to half-guard. One thirty-five, back to north-south. Side control. One fifteen. Back to half-guard for Makovsky. One minute. The ref wants work. Leone passed to side control. Thirty-five. Makovsky regained half-guard. Leone went to side control again, kneed the body, fifteen left. 10-9 Leone clearly as the third round ended. 30-27 Leone, great fight. Makovsky looks downtrodden, no hand-raise. Leone looks very confident. Jimmy scored it 29-28 Leone, R1 and R3. Here's the judge's... take on it. 29-28 Leone, shit.. 29-28 Makovsky and... 29-28.. for... split decision for.. Leone. Great! Well done judges. "I love the judges tonight, you guys are my boys." The crowd booed? Wow.